Angel With a Shotgun
by HaileyHeart
Summary: Mindy leaves Dave, and ventures off to New Jersey. But will she ever come back? And if she does...what will happen? This story is about how even the strongest love can break, and the weakest love can grow. Rated M for swearing and Mindy/Dave sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Hope you like this story. It's going to be a long one.**

"That was my first kiss...Be nice or i'll rip your ass out through your mouth..." I said smiling.

I put on my helmet and drove off into the sunlight on my purple motorcycle. It may not be a white horse, and I might not be sitting on the back of the horse whilst a prince is riding it, but it'll do.

I drove away from New York, Dave, Marcus, The Motherfucker, everyone. Truth be told, I didn't want to leave, but I didn't have much of a choice. I am a vigilante, Marcus is a cop, I couldn't put him in that position of me and his job. I wouldn't do that.

I didn't know where I was going, but it would be far away from here. I knew deep down, I was just running away from my problems, but I had to...

I drove faster and faster. What state? New Jersey?

Where would I stay though? A hotel? I'll try that for now.

I drove up to a hotel called "New Jersey State". It was really big and tall. I parked my bike in the parking lot, and walked in.

It was very fancy and elegant. So it wasn't for me.

I walked up to the desk, and saw a man standing there. He was old, and tall. He was wearing a fancy suite.

"How may I help you?" He asked in a deep tone. Damn, he sounded like fricken Darth Vader.

"3 nights." I said.

"In what kind of suite?"

"A nice one?" I asked, I didn't know much about these kind of things. Daddy always talked.

"How about room 207? It has a magnificent of New Jersey, with customized living area with- " He asked.

"Ok, just get me that." I interrupted. He nodded and typed in his little computer.

As he did that, I looked around. Marble flooring, couches on the side of the Lobby, luggage carts, bell boys, fancy looking old women, everything so precise.

"$500 please." The old man asked. I handed him $550. He gave me back $50. He gave my the key and I walked to the elevator. I clicked the button to the 18th floor. I just stood there waiting. All I heard was "Beep. Beep. Beep."

The elevator stopped and I walked out. The carpet was crimson red, the walls were beige and there was about 50 different rooms. I walked up to room number 207. I unlocked the door, as my jaw dropped.

Beige wallpaper, king size bed, flat screen, HUGE window view from like 500 ft up, leather couch, and a bathroom. I walked to the bathroom and saw white walls, porcelain toilet, bath with JETS! Oh my fucking god... jets! There was a sink, a shower, and porcelain white flooring. I walked back out to the room and just stood there. Holy shit. It was SO FUCKING URBAN!

I jumped on the king size bed, and just lied there. And then it hit me. This is where i'm living now.

**Hope you liked it! There's more to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was around 9:30 pm, and I was bored as hell. I didn't have anything to do. I could go out on patrol tonight, but it was too soon. The cops were looking every-fucking-where. I wasn't going to risk it. I just sat on the couch watching Scooby Doo. Like those 2 bitches Scooby and Shaggy ARE. ALWAYS. HUNGRY. Speaking of which...I'm hungry now too. I call room service and a women picks up.

"New Jersey State Hotel room service. How may I help you?"

"Hi, can you please send up a cheeseburger and fries? Room 207."

"Yes. Be up in 10."

"Thanks." I said, as I hung up.

I sat down back down on the couch, and continued watching "Hungry Doo."

Shaggy and Scooby were now talking to each other.

"Raggy you're my best friend." Scooby said.

"Aww, Scoob. You're my best pal too." Shaggy said back.

This made me think of me and Dave. I miss him. Those luscious green eyes, curly brown hair...

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

SHIT! I fucking jumped off the couch. Like really? WARN A BITCH!

I walk over to the door and open it. A man with a black tux is holding a silver platter. He is around the 20-30 mid range.

"Good evening madam. Here is your room service meal. Have a nice night." He said as he gave my the tray.

"Thanks." I said grabbing the tray from him. He closed the door, and I jumped back on the couch.

I opened the tray to find a burger with cheese, bacon, lettuce, and tomato, with fries on the side. Damn, that burger was so damn good looking, I was more hot than it was. I was just about to put the burger in my mouth when breaking news came on.

"Breaking News. Suspect Mindy Macready is wanted. Macready has killed 6 men with a gun today. If found please call New York City Police Department. Last found Manhattan." A 40 year old women said. As they showed a picture of me.

I dropped my burger on the floor. And my jaw dropped.

"Shit!" I said as I got up and paced around the hotel room.

I need to change my features! A wig? Clothes? Fucking plastic surgery?

"UGH!" I screamed.

I need to go buy something to change myself.

I looked around the room for something I can pull off to go to the store. That's it...

*2 minutes later...*

I walked out the bathroom with a pink flower scarf wrapped around the top my head, to the bottom of my chin, and black sunglasses on my eyes. I think it'll do.

I walked to the living room, and out the door.

*2 seconds later...*

"Fuck it." I said as I stormed back through my hotel room door, as I grabbed my burger and fries off the ground and walked back out.

**Sorry for the short chapter:( The next one will be longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

I walked to the nearest costume store. I need a fucking wig because the FUCKING PO-PO ARE AFTER ME! Like really? Yes I killed 6 guys with a cop's gun, but BITCH! It was for a good reason!

I walked into the "Change your Appearance" costume shop. The place was fucking HUGE! Costumes _everywhere! _From Halloween, to dresses, to fucking overalls! It was amazing!

I walked to the "Wig" department, and saw over 100 different ones! Holy shit! I don't have to be blonde anymore! I can be blue, yellow, orange, auburn, brunette, black, whatever I want! I didn't have to stick to the same old routine anymore! I can finally pick something for myself!

I looked around the store, before spotting a Kick Ass mask. People started making masks like these. It made me sad to think to think about Dave, and him and I going out all the time to help stop crime. It sucked not being able to see him.

I continued walking around the store, until I found a long brunette wig I had my eye on. I tried it on, and it looked good, and natural. I bought it, and went back to the hotel.

When I got there, and walked into the lobby, I saw someone familiar standing by the luggage cart...Marty? OH SHIT! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?

I quickly turn around, looking at some magazines before he notices me.

"Mindy?" He calls looking up from a beige luggage, with gold piping.

I completely ignore him. He keeps calling my name before he get's up and walks towards me. I try to act natural.

"Mindy? Mindy Macready?" He asks standing in front of me. I look up.

"No, sorry wrong girl." I say nervously.

"Mindy, stop fucking with me. What are you doing here?" He asks again. I sigh.

"Listen you little shit, if you tell ANYONE where I am, I will fucking rip your nose off, and shove it up your ass so you can smell your own shit. Got it?" I say, standing up to look him dead in the eyes.

"Yeah. Why are you here?" He asks. I roll my eyes.

"Didn't Dave tell you?" I asked annoyingly.

"No..he hasn't been talking to anyone a lot lately. I think he's depressed." He says.

"What?" I ask, confused that Dave could _ever _be depressed.

"He won't eat, talk, move, he won't even go out as Kick Ass anymore." He said.

"When did this start?" I ask concerned.

"Well, after I haven't been seeing you around."

I look down at the ground. _Dave is depressed because I left? _

"Where is he?" I ask.

"I think he said something about a safe house."

_Safe house B._ I thought.

"Ok thanks." I say.

"You going back? Be careful, the police are on your ass." He says. I nod and run off.


	4. Chapter 4

Dave was depressed because I left.

WHY?! WHY NOW! I can't go back, I can't i'll get caught! Nope. Not doing it.

Dave.

FUCK! I'm going.

I left Marty at the hotel, which I had NO FUCKING IDEA WHY HE WAS THERE! But whatever.

I ran out of the hotel, and on my bike and drove off. New York, here I come...back.

I drove past all the same buildings I saw when I left New York to come to New Jersey, and NOT supposed to go back. It's like heroin. People say they'll never go back to that drug and...well here we are.

*Beep* *Beep*

Shit. I need to stop for gas.

I pull over the the nearest gas station, jump of my bike and put in 20 L of gas. I pull some money out of my bag, and go pay for the gas. The man takes it, and nods. I'm off now.

xxx

Finally i'm here. God. 1 hour and a fucking half.

I reach Safe House B. I walk up the stairs, and punch in my code. I open the door. Dave is crying on the sofa. He doesn't even notice me. I see something in his hand...

The picture of me and him.

I look at him, about to cry. I can't believe he was crying over... _me._ Why? Why was I so special?

"Mindy..." Dave sobs in the sofa cushion.

I take a deep breath and walk inside.

"Dave?" I call out. He looks up breathless.

"Mindy?" He says. I nod.

Suddenly, he's not on the sofa, he's on the ground. SHIT.

"Dave!" I scream, as I run after him. He doesn't move. His eyes are shut, but is still breathing. He fainted!

"Dave! No, no, no, no." I say. Trying to fan him.

"FUCK! DAVE!" I scream, now crying. I shake him. Nothing.

"Dave! Please!" Now fully crying.

Suddenly, his eyes open gently.

"Mindy?" He say softly. I nod gently.

I help him off the ground, and on to the sofa. I slowly fan him, to make sure he get's back his second wind.

"What? Why are you here?" He asked.

"Why are you depressed?" I answer.

"I'm not depressed." He says bluntly.

"Ok sure." I answer.

"How do you even know?" He asks.

"Marty was in New Jersey. We saw each other, and he told me everything that you were depressed because I left. Why is he even in New Jersey?" I ask, looking into his green eyes.

"Vacation." He answers. I nod.

"But i'm not depressed." Dave says embarrassed.

"Ok. So you want me to leave?" I ask smirking.

"NO! Eh-hem. I mean, it's up to you." He answers nervously. I laugh. Everything goes silent.

"What's going on?" I ask sweetly.

"It's..it's just when you left...everything got messed up. I tried going out on patrol, after you left...but.." Dave stopped.

"But what?" I asked, anxious.

"I got jumped by 10 guys." Dave finished. My draw dropped.

_"What?" _I asked pissed off.

"Mindy, stop. Your already on the police's ass." Dave said. I stood up.

"FUCK THE POLICE! I WAS YOUR PARTNER! I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO LET PEOPLE HURT YOU!" I screamed pacing back and forth.

Dave stood up, and stopped me. "Mindy, i'm fine. Stop."

"No!" I screamed, as I ran for the door to go find those cunts who hurt Dave. But he blocked my way.

"Mindy.." Dave said, his voice like a mother fucking angel.

"What?" I asked annoyingly.

"Stop." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked down. I closed my eyes, as a tear slid down my cheek.

"I was supposed to be there for you. But I left. I ran away from my problems." I say.

Dave grabs my hand and leads me towards the couch. I look at those wide green eyes of his.

"You didn't run away. You protected Marcus, me, and you. I saw you're pretty damn brave for doing that. It shows you have courage. And I know this because, you are the most courageous person out there. You are brave, strong, and helpful. You started being a superhero to help people in need. And you DID! Mindy, you're fucking amazing. And I admit..yes I was sad when you left, because you saved my life. Like a lot. And I wanted you to be around. But you left, and I didn't know exactly how to let go of your presence." Dave said.

Oh shit. I feel something...down there. It's like when I watched that video that Brooke and her dick heads showed me. I forget what it's called. Something like "Carry Me." or "Carry You." Something like that. It feels all tingly. What the fuck?

"Dave-"

"Don't 'Dave' me. Don't feel guilty for anything you did. YES I got jumped, and YES you left. But who cares?!" Dave chants enthusiastically. I always loved his enthusiasm. He was so bright.

I was sitting on my knees, legs tucked under me. Dave sitting right across from me, looking so beautiful. As usual.

"So when are you going back?" He asked.

"I don't know..." I answer. And that was true. I don't know. I don't want to leave, but I have to eventually. The police are looking for me everywhere. I mean..I have a wig, but that's it.

"Spend one night. We can do WHATEVER you want." Dave chants.

"You can leave in the morning." He continues.

"Ok. I have a wig, so the police won't recognize me." I say, pulling it out.

"A brunette?" Dave asks laughing.

"YES!" I laugh. Putting it on.

"Dammmnnnn..." Dave laughs. I laugh and lean back into the cushions.

About a minute passes of vigorous laughing, as I sit back up.

"Ready to go?" Dave asks.

"Where to first?" I ask.

"Patrol one last time?" Dave asks.

"What if the police catch me?" I ask nervous.

"You aren't Hit Girl. You are a brunette, who is really fucking tough. You saw someone being hurt, and you had to step in." Dave says.

"Ok." I laugh.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Always." I answer.

**Hey! I know it was a short ****beginning. I wanted to cut right to the chase. Just for all of you that don't get it, Mindy left New York, went to New Jersey for one day, was on the news for killing 6 guys with a cop's gun, bought a brunette wig, saw Marty at the hotel she was staying at, found out Dave was depressed, went back to NYC, talked to Dave, and is staying for one night.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was around 11:00 pm. We walk through New York City on patrol. I was wearing my jeans, tight purple singlet top, and my wig. Dave was dressed with his hair pulled back. That's pretty much it. When his hair is pulled back, he looks so fucking ssseeeexxyyy. I just wanna fuck-

STOP MINDY!

Really? He's your best friend! Stop falling for those abs, arms, and green eyes...

UGH.

I hit my head with the palm of my hand. Dave looks over at me like i'm some kind of freak that got out of a ward.

"You okay?" He asks. I whip my head around.

"What? Oh..yeah, i'm fine." I say.

We walk into Central Park. I look over at Dave. He has the sweetest eyes i've ever seen. That's one of my favorite features of him. Besides his awesome abs.

He looks so hot in the moonlight. Those arms, that hair, those lips...

SHIT! That feeling is back. Make it stop! I run my hand down my leg to make it stop. But it just made it worse.

"Ugh.." I grunted out. FUCK I JUST MOANED! Did Dave notice?

I look over at him, thank god..he didn't notice...

"HEELLPP!" A girl screamed.

I looked over at Dave, and we ran towards the scream.

We ran towards a man pinning a women to a wall.

We ran towards them. I kicked the man in the balls as he turned around. He tried to throw a punch, I blocked it and gave him a high kick to the nose as he fell to the ground, groaning in pain. He tried to get back up but Dave gave him a kick to the stomach. That should keep him down for awhile. The women was breathing heavily on the wall in fear.

"You okay?" Dave asked the women. She nodded.

Me and Dave..or sorry 'Dave and I', walked away before the women stopped us.

"WAIT!" She screamed. We stopped and turned around.

"Who are you?" She asks, mostly looking at Dave.

"Ugh, Dave." He answers. The girl smiles.

"Angelic. Do you have a cell?" She asks smiling. I roll my eyes. Why did this bug me so much?

She was beautiful though. Long blonde hair, icy blue eyes, toned body, nice jawline, full lips, about 5'8. She was fucking tall too.

"Yes I do." Dave said, as he was grabbing his phone out of his pocket, before I slammed his hand back down.

He mouthed "What?" I gave him a look.

"Where's that number?" Angelic asked.

"Up your ass." I saw, grabbing Dave by the arm and dragging him out.

"Mindy what the fuck?" He asked, trying to make me stop.

"You don't fuck people you save." I say, looking ahead.

He didn't say anything, just followed me. We walked out of Central Park, and back into the city.

"Want to go back to the Safe House?" Dave asked.

What if I jump him when I get back to the Safe House? I couldn't control myself. I wanted to fuck him sooo much. I couldn't make words to describe it.

"Uhh..no." I say.

"Okay." He answers.

"Where to next?" I ask.

"Sex?" He answered. What the fuck did he just say?

"What?" I said.

"Pecks. Wanna go get a burger at Pecks. There open 24 hours." He repeats. Thank god.

"Ugh. How about we just go back the the Safe House?" I ask.

"Sure. Whatever you want." He says. I nod.

I NEED TO FUCK HIM NOW!

xxx

We reach the Safe House. I tap the code. I walk in, and it's around 12:00 am. Dave jumped on the couch, and flipped on the T.V.

"Wanna watch some T.V? He asked as he flipped through the channels, and he landed on "Jersey Shore."

He watched the show, as I took of my wig. And threw it across the room. I walked over to the couch and sat on Dave's lap.

"Ugh Mind-"

I kissed him. I kissed him long and hard. Let me tell you...it felt so fucking amazing.

Dave pushed me off of him.

"Mindy?!" Dave squealed.

"What?" I ask lustfully.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Shocked as fuck though.

"I don't know..." I say, putting my head down.

"It's just...I always loved you. I always wanted to do this. Like that kiss we shared before I left. I needed to do that before I left! If I didn't, I would go crazy...i'm sorry.." I said as my head hung low.

Dave ran his hand over my head, and it continued down to my jaw line, to my stomach. I looked up at him, embracing the moment.

All at once we slam together. My legs are wrapped around my waist as we stand up, and head for the bedroom. The kiss was deep, and intimate. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, as he opened his mouth, my tongue went inside and drank out every inch of spit there was.

His lips were soft and sweet. Sweet like..rum and coke, sweet like jello that's been sitting outside on a hot day. Sweet like that.

We reached the bedroom, and I slam him down on it. I take off his shirt and kiss his down his chest, as I undo his belt, along with his pants.

"Mindy are you sure?" Dave asked. I cupped his mouth with my hand. Bitch, I was sure.

I pulled off his pants, and kissed all the way back up. I reached his mouth again, and this time it was motherfucking urgent. I needed him inside me.

He pulled of my purple singlet top, and my black bra. I was topless in front of someone for the first time. I hope he found me attractive.

He smiled and kissed me down on my back. He removed my pants, and my underwear, and was finally inside me. He started slowly, I mean I was a virgin. Dave was my first. He knew he had to be gentle.

It was painful but the pain was fading away with pleasure. And a lot of it.

"Ughh.." I moaned. Dave kissed my forehead.

But then suddenly..something was happening. There was a pressure in my underground..

"Ugh Dave, something isn't RIGH-"

"FUUCCKKKK!" I screamed as the sudden pressure was exploded into pleasure. I was screaming as I shook all over.

Dave gave me one last kiss, and we lied beside each other on the bed. Both breathing heavily.

"So how was your first time having sex in a Safe House like?" I ask.

"Like any other time I had sex in a Safe House." Dave responded. I laughed.

But something wasn't right... Dave looked guilty.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"I shouldn't have done this. I mean, your so young." He responds.

"No, Dave stop. It's fine. I've been wanting this forever." I respond.

"But-"

"No fucking 'buts' Dave. It's over with. You fucked me, and it felt mother fucking good. Got it? So don't go feeling guilty, because I am tough, and I handled the pain. So i'm fine. Got it?" I say. Dave nods.

"Good." I say as I slump down back into the cushions.

"Maybe the sex was bad?" Dave said, trying to make me not want to do it again.

"Oh yeah, it was so bad I was screaming." I say smirking. He smiles and laughs.


	6. Chapter 6

I fluttered my eyes open. The sunlight was peeking through the curtains. I roll over, and notice Dave was gone. In a flash, i'm out of the bed looking for him.

I walk out of the bedroom, and into the training room, where I saw Dave training. He was punching the _Everlast _punching bag. Giving it a few kicks.

I watch him. I am impressed on how improved he became, after the first time we trained. He never used to have abs. Now, he has a six pack.

He notices me and says "Morning beautiful." I smile and say "Morning."

He walks over to me and kisses me with such passion, I smile into the kiss.

"Want some breakfast?" He asks, walking over to the kitchen, and opening the fridge to find nothing but water.

"Yeah..there's not a lot in there.. I have to buy more." I giggled.

"No problem. We eat out." Dave smiles. I nod in agreement.

xxx

We're sitting in a booth of a restaurant called _Mornin' Sunshine. _The place is really welcomey, and homey. It pisses me off with a passion. I roll my eyes. Dave seems to notice my eye roll.

"You don't like it?" Dave asks me, with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"NO! Ha, i'm just not used to 'homey' things, I guess." I chuckle. Dave laughs.

A brunette walks over to our table. She's wearing a white apron, with a little chick on the side of her right shoulder. She's chewing gum, with her mouth open, and smiling like she just had that jelly shit on her teeth. He brunette hair, was pulled into a messy bun, with hair sticking out everywhere.

"What can I get y'all?" She asks.

Damn. She's southern too.

Dave looks at the menu, and tries to decide what he's getting, whilst I just look like a dumb ass, just drooling over him.

"Um, I will have the eggs, and bacon, with orange juice." He smiles, handing her his menu.

I didn't realize, I was still drooling over Dave with my hand on my wrist, just looking at him.

"Mindy?" Dave says, as he snaps his fingers in my face. I quickly shoot awake, and shake my head.

"You okay girl?" The women asks, still chewing her gum.

"Yeah, sorry. I will have the same. Thanks." I stuttered, handing her my menu. The women nodded and walked off.

Dave had a faraway look in his eyes. It was starting to worry me.

"You okay Dave?" I asked sweetly. Ha. 'Sweet' isn't a word i'd use to describe me.

Dave quickly snapped back into reality, and looked at me.

"Yeah, it's just..." He stopped.

"What?" I asked him to continue.

"Last night..." He trailed off.

"Oh no. N-n-no. Last night was amazing. I don't give two shits about my age. It felt motherfucking amazing. Now, don't go feeling guilty, or I will call over miss 'bubblegum chewer' to cheer you up. Got it?" I smile. He nods slowly.

"Good." I smile.

Suddenly, everything get's serious. He gently rubs my back, and I know what question is coming.

"Are you leaving?" He asks. My eyes still at the table top.

"I don't know..." I replied, coldly.

"Everything will be alright." He replies gently.

Oh my god, his hands, and his voice make me vibrate! His voice makes me want to fuck him right here! His hands feel so good on me...in me...

But, I just simply nod my head.

Suddenly, an image comes across my head.

Daddy.

_"Stay here baby doll. Fight crime, like you were meant to. I trust you, continue in my footsteps. I love you." _He says to me.

I didn't know I was starting to tear up, before Dave brought me into a hug. I quietly cried in his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I didn't want him to think I was crying, because I didn't know whether or not to stay here or move on, so I thought of a lie.

"I-I just really love your shampoo." I sniffled, before asking "_Pantene_ right?"

He gently laughed, before saying "_Dove_."

"_Dove_? You fucking pussy!" I cried louder, before the waitress came out with our food. But I didn't want anyone to talk to me right now, besides Dave.

"Here you go y'all-"

"**AHHHHHH!" **I screamed, my face red with tears, and anger.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed in reply, as she ran off, into the kitchen.

I buried my head in Dave's shoulder and continued to ball my eyes out.

"Shhh..." He whispered in my ear, gently rubbing my back.

"Everything will be alright..." He said.

I just hoped he was right...


	7. Chapter 7

It seems like forever, before I stopped crying like a little shit in Dave's shoulder. But, how could I fucking help it? I didn't want to leave again. New York is my home. It was always my home, and will always be my home. But, here I sat. In a breakfast diner called _Mornin' Sunshine _crying my little tits off, because I don't want to leave my home. And I think I gave that southern gum chewer a fricken heart attack.

Dave pulled me from his shoulder, and looked me in the eyes. "Are you okay?" He asks, with such empathy.

I look down, and say "No."

He slowly nods, and pulls me back into his chest. I smell his _Dove _shampoo. Like really? What dude wears fucking _Dove? _I just couldn't handle the pain.

Dave slowly plays with my hair, and soothes me. Giving me calm words like "It's alright," or "You're okay."

I finally lift my head up, and look him in his green eyes. Those green eyes got me in trouble. Those beautiful green eyes, got me in deep shit. Just like his fucking lips. Those soft, squishy lips.

He gently brushed my hair behind my hair behind my ear. He leaned in, and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes. He pulls back, and looks at me.

"You're going to be okay. I promise." Dave coaxes. I look down, but then nod.

"I'm a super hero, and you are too. Sometimes we have to remind ourselves that it's okay that shit happens here and there." He said gently.

"I don't know what to do..." I say. I sounded like the time I went to Dave's house, after I got date ditched.

"What do you think feels right?" He asks me.

I had to think about that for a second. What did I feel? I want to stay with Dave, but I _need _to go away. Fuck.

"I want to stay...but I have to go..." I say sad.

Wait? What if Dave came to New Jersey with me?

"Dave..will you go with me?" I ask, hoping he will say yes.

"Mindy.." He started. A sudden twitch of fear, ran up my spine.

"Please..." I whisper.

_Please... ... ..._

xxx

I was driving my motorcycle back to New Jersey. But this time was different. I had Dave on the back of my bike. I was happy with that. I love him, and he loves me. I was excited what will bring us, after we go on our new journey...together. I smile, as the wind hits my face. My hair whipping through the wind. Everything was moving so fast around us. It was like a stop-motion book.

The sky, was blue, but I was so happy, I felt like it was white. After Dave agreed, we went to the Safe House, and grabbed everything we could round up. Dave grabbed his clothes, and everything else he needed. I didn't need to grab anything... except condoms. *Wink*.

We raced down the highway. We had about 5 minutes until we got there. It was still early, about 1:00 am, around there.

We passed buy a shop called _Sexopolous. _I need to remind myself, I need to visit there soon. Maybe, Dave and I could get a little 'kinky'.

But, as we passed through New Jersey, I know...maybe...i'm..._free._ Free from the D'amico's, free from Marcus, free from the guilt that crept in my stomach about my daddy, maybe...just maybe...

xxx

Dave was hanging up his clothes in the hotel closet. I sat on the bed, just looking at him, embracing my boyfriend. The way his curly hair flipped, when he moved, the way his dorky glasses sometimes fell, the way he was being himself. I just loved him. No matter how dorky he was...is...I love that big oaf. He is _my _angel. An angel with a shotgun... ha, I like that phrase. _An angel with a shotgun..._ I could get used to it.

He walked, over to me, and kissed my forehead. I moved my head up, and caught my lips with his. I embraced the moment. The feeling of his arms around me. I felt for once..._safe._

Suddenly, the kiss intensified. My tongue was with his. He picked me up, and my legs were wrapped around his waist, my hands in his hair.

He sat down, and I was on his lap. Still kissing like fucking gorillas...nice simile.

I scratched at his back, lifting his shirt above his head.

***KNOCK* *KNOCK***

We both jumped, I quickly turned my head towards the door, and then back at Dave.

"I'll get rid of them" He stated, putting his t shirt back over his head, and walking to the door.

I sat back against the pillows, anxiously waiting for Dave to come back, and have his way with me.

Dave opened the door, and some sort of cop...OH SHIT! A COP!

"Hello. I'm officer Paul, down at the NYC Police Station. We are looking for this girl." The cop, said holding up a picture.

I couldn't see who it was, but Dave just stood there shocked. Who was it?

"The suspect is Mindy Macready. She is 15 years old, and has killed over 6 men with a cops gun, in the last week. Have you seen her?" He asked.

OH FUCK! NO! WHATTHEFUCK! NO! I'M JUST STARTING A NEW LIFE WITH DAVE! NOOOO!

"Uh no sorry." Dave said. The officer nodded, and walking to the next room.

Dave closed the door, and stood there.

I thought we would have a little bit of forever...but I guess 'forever' isn't as long as I hoped for.

**Hope you liked it! There's a lot more to come!**


	8. Chapter 8

Dave paced back and forth, as I sat on the bed trying to process what just happened.

I was wanted by the police? Well...I knew that, but they literally traveled an hour and a half to New Jersey to find me? What the fuck? And I don't think Dave was doing any better than I was. He looked like a pyscho.

"Dave..." I said soothingly. I didn't want him to hurt, or worry any more than I was.

I stood up, and grabbed him by the shoulders. He stood in front of me, but I knew the real Dave I wasn't holding. The real Dave wasn't here right now.

"It's going to be okay..." I coaxed. I gently rubbed his cheek with the back of my hand.

He pulled his head back. I stood there with a look of fear, and sadness in my eyes.

This was the first time he broke from my embrace...

"Mindy, you're wanted by the fucking police. They came to New Jersey to find you!" He shouted. Ripping his eyes from mine, and continued to pace back and forth.

I just stood there, slack jawed.

"It's going to be okay...I promise...just...please...don't be scared any more than I am..." I coaxed, trying my best to get him to stop worrying.

Suddenly, he stopped in the middle of the room. He looked at me with sadness, and confusion. He slowly walked over to me, and kissed my head. I wrapped my hands around his waist, head in his chest.

"I'm sorry..." He apologized.

"Don't..." I said.

I don't want him to apologize. He didn't do anything wrong but care for me. He didn't want his girlfriend to go to jail, for the rest of her fucking life!

We just stood in that embrace, for about 5 minutes before he broke free, and sat on the bed, hitting his lap, motioning me to sit on it. I walked over, and sat on his lap. I placed my head on his shoulder, and just looked at his neck. We didn't move, or talk. It was about love...

"What are we gonna do?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Call Marcus." He answered plainly.

I tore my head up, and looked at him with pure confusion.

Why the fuck did he want to call Marcus? Did he _want _me to go to jail?

"What?" I asked, pissy.

"He's a cop. He's the only one who can help us. He can go to the police station, and check out what's going on about us, and our criminal record. He can help us escape." He stated confidently.

I looked down. He was right. Marcus can help us, find out what the police are going to do about me. But..what the hell was I going to say to him? I mean...I fucking left him after we defeated the Cunts...

I slowly nodded, and Dave lifted my chin and kissed me with such passion, I can't even explain it in words...

We broke the embrace with a sudden screaming of a crowd. I jumped off Dave's lap, and walked to the balcony. I opened the glass window, and walked out. The cool midnight air brushing my face. The moon, and stars out.

I looked across the street to find about 4000 people at a park, about 200 cops surrounding the park, and in front of all those people was a huge stage with lights, and back up dancers, where a girl was singing...

_"When you say you love, know I love you more..." _

Dave walked beside me, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Who the fuck is that?" I ask, never breaking my gaze of the girl.

_"I adore you-ou-ou-ou..."_

Dave laughed and said "Miley Cyrus's Charity Concert. Didn't you see all those posters?"

I looked down, at the pavement trying to remember...SHIT! Now I remember! I saw about 1000 posters in Brooklyn! Miley Cyrus was having a free charity concert in New Jersey on the 5th!

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed. Dave laughed, and shook his head.

He gently grabbed my hips, and swayed me back and forth, along to the music.

_"Boy I adore you-ou-ou-ou..." _

I started to get into the music...it was quite catchy. It made me forget about the constant darkness reeking in every corner of my mind. One corner was my daddy, saying I should go back to NYC to peruse my life as a vigilante, the other part were the cops, another part was Marcus, and the last part was Dave...well...that isn't a bad part...

I forgot about the cops, Marcus, my daddy, and everyone else for one minute in my life...I felt... ... ... happy...

Dave swayed me back and forth, gently kissing my neck. I gently sighed, and let out a soft moan. The moon escalating over the trees of the park, the bright lights of the stage, glowing everyone, people swaying their hands back and forth to the melody of the music. Occasionally, a person would scream out "I LOVE YOU MILEY!" But, other than that, the park was quiet, and you could only hear the singers gentle voice.

After Dave's continuous kisses on my neck, I whipped my head around to meet my lips with his. I moaned into the kiss. I wrapped my hands around his neck, and played with his long curls.

At the moment I wanted to say "FUCK YOU WORLD!" I wanted to scream "FUCK YOU POLICE!" But, I just said... ... ... "I love you..." to Dave.

He smiled, and gave me a gentle kiss, before saying "Not as much as I love you." I smiled.

In one fast motion, Dave scooped me up, and swayed me back and forth in his arms like I was a baby, trying to go to sleep.

Suddenly, he started mouth the words to me.

_"When you say you love me, Know I love you more..."_

I laughed, and watched him goof off for my entertainment. His green eyes in contact with the moon's light. I smiled, and he kissed my forehead. I leaned into the kiss.

After a moment of hearing the song, I just remembered this is going to end...tomorrow Miley's gonna be gone, and i'm going to have to call Marcus, and explain why I left, and beg him for his help. Tomorrow, i'm going to have to face my actions. Tomorrow, this special moment is going to be over...

**Hey guys! I decided to add Miley's song "Adore You" into this chapter, because it really is a strong song for this story. I _highly _recommend you checking out the song on YouTube, or anything else! It't amazing for Dave/Mindy! Anyway! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up. Face buried in Dave's chest, smelling his cologne. It was around 8:00 am, sun peeking through the hotel curtains. Last thing I remember was Dave swaying me back, and forth to the Miley Cyrus concert. It was a sweet, and calming, sexy song. _Adore You _right? I think that's what it was called.

Oh! And I remember me begging Dave to fuck. I was super horny, after he swayed me. I just wanted to fuck him senseless. He refused, and said it was too late...blah, blah, blah. But whatever, i'll have my way with him tonight...all night...

I sighed, and rolled over, to find Dave lying on his side beside me. He was still fast asleep. He had no shirt on, which I loved. I loved his beautiful muscles.

I gently stroked his back, up and down his spine. Feeling his warm skin on my touch.

He sighed, and turned over, and looked at me in the eyes. I smiled in return.

"Mornin' Sunshine." Dave laughed, talking about the restaurant I had the intense meltdown, and gave that Southern bitch a heart attack...well...almost.

"Oh god, don't repeat that name. I think I gave that southern gum chewer, a fucking heart attack." I giggled, and rolled my eyes.

Dave laughed, and dug his head in the pillows. We continued laughing for 5 minutes, before we caught our breath, and stopped.

"You know we have to call Marcus today right?..." Dave stated, sadly.

"I know..." I answered, looking down at the plastered white sheets, on top of my bra.

I did have to call Marcus...I do have to face the consequences now...

"Are you going to call?" He asked, looking at me with empathy, folding his arms on his bare chest.

"Yeah..." I whispered. Dave nodded in reply.

I gently, rolled the covers off my body, and rolled off the bed, and on to the ground. I got up, and stretched my aching muscles. Feeling the tension, being released.

I threw on a t-shirt, and walked to the phone sitting on the kitchen counter. I just stared at it, whilst Dave walked by my side, and planted a kiss on the side of my head. I smiled, and leaned into it.

He gently rubbed my back, cooing me without words.

I picked up the phone, and dialed Marcus's number. Dave just stood there, eyeing me to make sure i'm okay. I admire him for that. Oh god...that feeling is back AGAIN! How horny am I exactly? But whatever. I can't think about fucking Dave's brains out right now. I'm calling Marcus.

"Hello?" Marcus picked up.

I sighed, closed my eyes and said "Marcus?"

There was a dead silence at the end of the phone, before answering back "MINDY?! Where the hell are you?!" he yelled.

My jaw tightened. Dave gave me a look as if I was a wounded deer.

"I'm in New Jersey...with Dave. We left, after we killed Chris D'amico, and his Cunts." I stated sadly.

"When the hell are you coming back?!" He screamed, in anger, and sadness.

"Um, I don't know. I need your help though." I whispered. Dave sighed.

"What is it? Are you alright baby doll?" He asked, his anger vanishing.

"Yeah i'm fine. But, i'm wanted in every fucking State, and the cops from NYC came to New Jersey, literally knocked on our door, and asked if Dave knew Mindy Macready, and that she's wanted. And, we want you to check the police files, and see, or try to get the police off of us for awhile." I stated.

"In one condition..." Marcus said, a long silence filled the phone.

"What?" I whispered. Dave looking nervous.

"You come back to New York, so we can sort all this shit out." He said, breaking the silence.

"Um.." I stalled, looking at Dave nodding in agreement before finishing "Okay."

"Good. I'll see you later baby doll." He said, I felt him smile through the phone.

"Okay." I smiled. I hung up, and looked at Dave.

The sun, peeking through the curtains, and on to Dave's face. He gave me a gentle smile, and opened his arms for me to enter them. I smiled, and walked into his chest.

"You going to be okay?" He asked me, his chin atop of my head.

"Yeah..." I sighed, closing my eyes.

"Good..." He smiled.

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"Whenever you want."

"Okay... ... ... do you wanna have sex?" I asked, still closing my eyes.

"Mindy..." Dave started, bringing me out of his arms, to look at me in my eyes.

I started to worry...why didn't he want to fuck? Did he not find me attractive?

"What?" I asked anxiously.

"It was wrong of me to do it the first time...i'm not doing it again. You're only 15, i'm 18. I can't have sex with you, only until you mature. I'm sorry for hurting you the first time we did it..." Dave said sadly.

"NO! Dave...we already did it once! You're my boyfriend! I love you! Please...we fucked once..why not again? Or 100,000,000 times after that?!" I screamed, grabbing Dave's shirt, and pulling him close into me, as my face was buried in his chest.

"I'm sorry but no..." Dave cooed, bringing me out of the embrace.

I stood there with a pissed off expression, whilst Dave was packing the bags.

Great! I have to go _back _to New York, to beg Marcus to get me off the police files, and now my boyfriend won't even fuck me anymore until I _mature?_ This just took a turn into a pile of shit.


	10. Chapter 10

***IMPORTANT MESSAGE***

**Hey guys! Just to let you know, is it okay for some more reviews? When you don't review sometimes, it makes me think you want me to stop the story. So, just along the way, may I have 2-3 reviews? Just to show me that you're still reading! Also, how many chapters would you like this story to go on for? 100 being the highest. It depends on how long you want to read. Let me know, Thank you! OH! And there WILL be A LOT of ass kicking coming soon! Stay tuned!**

I still sat on the bed, watching Dave pack the bags to go back to New York, to face Marcus, and get him to help us get off the police's ass for awhile, whilst we think what to do from there. And to top it off, Dave is refusing to fuck me, because i'm apparently 'too young.' What a load of shit. I WILL fuck him, even if I have to strap him to the bed, and ride him like a motherfucking bull.

Dave finished packing, and walked over to the bed where i'm sitting on, and stood in front of me tilting his head to the right, and leaning on his shoulder.

I looked up sadly. "What?" I asked, annoyingly.

"Why are you ma-"

"BECAUSE MY BOYFRIEND IS REFUSING TO FUCK ME, AND I HAVE TO GO BACK TO NEW YORK, AND BEG MY GUARDIAN TO HELP ME TO GET AWAY FROM THE POLICE! **THAT'S** WHY!" I interrupt screaming, standing up, and pointing my finger to his chest, making him back up, eyeing him like a hawk.

I sighed, and sat back down, looking at the ground again. Dave seemed to notice my sadness, and gently picked up my chin, looked at me in the eyes, and kissed me with a great deal of passion.

"It'll be okay." He cooed.

I nodded, and sighed. "Ready to go?" I asked.

"Always." He said confidently.

And right then and there, we are going back to New York. We are going back to being killers. Right then and there...we were going back to our old life. No more freedom.

xxx

We reached Marcus's house at about noon.

I jumped off my Ducati, and knocked on the door. Dave stood behind me. Squeezing my hand in anticipation.

_"This is it." _I thought. This is it. Going back to my same old fucking life. Killing people, to help save the city. Not that I don't love slicing a dick off, here and there.

The door started to open, and Marcus stood there, with a pissed off expression.

"Welcome back." He replied dryly.

I smiled annoyingly, as Dave gave a a gentle shove, telling me to stop. I just rolled my eyes, and looked back at Marcus, waiting for him to invite us in.

He gave us a gesture to come in. We obliged, as we entered his house. Same as last time. Big and clean. With an urban kick. It was actually quite nice.

We sat on the white leather sofa, sitting up straight awkwardly, as Marcus came and sat down on the love seat, in front of us.

"So what do you need exactly?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"To get the police off our ass for awhile, whilst we think of something to do, to get away from all of this." I stated.

"That's a big think Min. It's not that easy to get, police officers to forget someone for a little bit..." He said, concerning.

"Please Marcus! We need to get away from all of this fucked up shit!" I yelled, standing up, in front of Marcus, Dave grabbing my arm, and dragging me back to the couch.

"Dollar. Jar." Marcus stated, pointing to the fucking 'Swear Jar'.

I rolled my eyes, got up, looked at Marcus smiling bitchy, as I placed a dollar in the jar, and walked back.

"But aside from that, I can see what I can do." Marcus said smiling.

"THANK YOU!" I screamed, getting up, and wrapping my arms around him tightly. He gently rubbed my back.

"Okay...Dave, I think you can go now..." Marcus said.

"What?" I ask, pulling away from Marcus, to look at Dave to looks confused, and pissed.

"Dave can leave now, so you can get settled in. Your room is still the same." Marcus laughed, pointing upstairs to my room.

I dimmed my eyes, and so did Dave.

"Marcus...or Mr. Williams. Thank you for doing this, but I am not leaving Mindy." Dave said, trying to sound as sweet as he could.

OOHH SHIT! IT'S ABOUT TO GO DOWN!

"Umm...Dave...this is my house, and you may leave now. Thank you, for watching over Mindy, i'll take it here from now." Marcus said, pointing to the door.

"Marcus, Dave's my boyfriend. He's staying here for awhile." I said, walking beside Dave.

"_What?_ Oh hell no. He's 18 Mindy! Dave GET. OUT!" Marcus screamed, about to grab Dave from the shirt, before I jumped in front of him.

"NO!" I screamed, slapping his hand back down, as Dave stood up beside me.

"Dave, will you please leave now." Marcus said, walking towards the door.

"Marcus. He's staying here. If he's not staying, _i'm _not staying. Okay?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

Marcus looked at me, flabbergasted. Ha, there's a word I never thought i'd use. It makes me sound smart!

Dave and I dimmed our eyes, in defense.

"No, Mindy he can go get a hotel." He said.

"He's my guest, and he's staying." I stated confidently, squeezing Dave's hand.

He looked at me, like I was the fucking Hulk. I could tell, he wanted to kill me, but he has no choice. Dave is staying.

Marcus eyed us intently, before saying "Okay...but Dave is staying in the guest room." He said, glaring at Dave.

"Okay." I said smiling. Dave nodded in agreement.

"But there's something you guys need to know..." Marcus said worriedly.

"What?" I ask, anxiously.

"Chris D'amico is alive..."

"...'

"


	11. Chapter 11

It was weird. After Mindy left, I was a huge wreck. I though i'd handle it better, but...no. I was a huge fucking mess. I lived in Safe House B, but every time I looked around, I had a constant reminder of Mindy. Whether, it was from the picture of Damon a.k.a Big Daddy, or just by glancing over at the training mat. It reminded me of her. And that hurt like a bitch...I loved her. I _know _she is too young. I _know _i'm legally a pedo...but it doesn't bother me. If I _ever _told Mindy how I felt, she would probably rip my dick off, and shove it up my ass, and through my mouth...too risky...

After Mindy left, I went out as Kick Ass again. But, that night, I was walking around New York trying to find cunts that needed a beating, before my head was covered with a bag, and I was held back by 10 thugs. One guy, had a gun to my head, and threatened to beat me, if I moved during the jump. I didn't, and I got my ass kicked. I could have took those dicks, but i'm not getting shot. No fucking way.

I still go to school. I still see all those same old assholes everyday. I see Marty, and I see Todd. I see Katie...we glance at each other, never smile, just mostly glare. She thought I was fucking Mindy, when I wasn't. But, I can't blame her. That conversation Katie overheard of Mindy and I, was pretty sketchy. But we didn't fuck...we kicked ass. We we're training to kill. Kill cunts that deserve it.

And after Mindy came back, I fainted. But okay... i'll give you the details of what happened. You'll probably, laugh your ass off. So be warned.

I was sitting on the couch of Safe House B, 2 days after Mindy left, crying my eyes out, because she wasn't here. I mean...she saved my life, more than I can count. How could I not miss her? She was my best friend. She was my partner. And she left. I don't know where. And I didn't know when she would come back, or _if _she would come back.

But, as I was crying, I heard someone call my name. I opened my eyes, and I saw her, standing in the doorway, with sad eyes, and her shoulders higher than her head.

Mindy.

I remember blacking out. I fainted. But when I woke up, I saw Mindy had tears streaming down her face, but a smile plastered on it. She helped me sit up, and we talked. She asked my why I was depressed, I denied it, but of course, she saw right through me. She asked me, what Marty was doing in New Jersey, I said he was on Vacation. And he was, he went to New Jersey, hoping to find Snooki...I know what you're thinking. What the fuck? But, he told me, he had some huge crush on her, and said he had to go.

We talked for about 10 minutes, before I told Mindy I stopped being Kick Ass for a bit. Of course she screamed, and asked why, and I told her that I got jumped by 10 guys. Her eyes started watering, and she paced around the room, telling me she was going to kill all those dicks, who hurt me. But I finally calmed her down long enough, to shush her, and tell her everything will be alright. I asked her why she left, and she said that the police were on her ass. And after that, she pulled out a long brunette wig, and put it on. We both laughed, and fell on to the couch, clenching our stomachs.

After that, she decided she wanted to stay one night, and leave in the morning. I agreed, and asked if she wanted to go out tonight. She asked, what would happen if she got caught. I answered with, she was just walking around before, finding a person being hurt, and had to help them. She agreed and we went out.

We walked through Central Park, just listening for any sight of danger. Suddenly, a girl's voice screamed. We ran toward, a man pinning a girl to the wall. We sprung into action, as Mindy kicked the guys balls, he turned around, tried to throw a punch, but Mindy blocked it, and kicked him in the knee, bring him down to the ground.

We were about to leave, but the girl stopped, asking for my number. I agreed, and was about to take it out, before Mindy slapped my hand down, and grabbed my hand and left. I asked her what the fuck she was doing, she said I don't fuck people I save. I didn't say anything as we walked back.

I asked if she wanted to go back to the Safe House, and she said no. I then asked her, if she wanted to go to _Pecks _a burger joint, Todd told me about. She looked at me like I was fucking crazy. I repeated myself, and she seemed to snap out of something, when I did so. She just suggested we go back to the Safe House, and I agreed.

Okay, here's where it get's _really _freaky.

After we returned to the Safe House, I thought i'd watch some T.V. I flipped to Jersey Shore, and I was hoping to find Marty on the show. But, as soon as I started watching, Mindy walked over to me, sat on my lap, and kissed me long and hard.

I pushed her off, and asked her what the fuck she was doing. She replied, saying that she always had a crush on me, and she wanted to fuck me since she was 11.

This I thought about. She always wanted to fuck me, and I always wanted to fuck her, but she was just so young...only 15...a baby..a kid. I couldn't. I told myself I wouldn't, but then I looked into her eyes, and saw pleading. Then...I was gone. We fucked.

That morning, I woke up, and started training. Thinking about last night. The feeling of her lips on mine, her inside of me...it was all so wrong...but felt so right. I knew I shouldn't have fucked her, but I did. I made a vow to myself, that I would _never _touch her like that again.

2 minutes later, Mindy walked through the door smiling. I smiled, walked over and kissed her. I asked what she wanted for breakfast, before walking over to the fridge, and finding nothing but relish.

Mindy laughed, and said she needed to buy more groceries. I said no problem, we eat out. I took her to this place called _Mornin' Sunshine._ A breakfast diner. She looked like she didn't like it, but it turns out, she just wasn't used to 'homey' places.

A waitress, came out and asked what we wanted to drink, and eat. She was southern, and chewed her gum so loud, I could hear the aliens saying "SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!"

I ordered eggs and bacon, and Mindy ordered the same. After the waitress left, I asked if Mindy was leaving today. I could tell, she didn't want to, but she had to.

She started crying, and I held her tight. The waitress came back, and was handing our food before Mindy screamed at her, with tears streaming down her face. The waitress screamed, and ran off into the kitchen, as Mindy buried her head in my chest, and continued to cry.

But then...

"Will you come back to New Jersey with me?" She asked.

I thought about it. I really did. Should I? Drop out of school, and go to New Jersey with the girl I love? Yes. Yes I should.

We left. We left New York, and never looked back.

When we got to New Jersey, and walked into our room, I saw how beautiful it was. King size bed, huge window view, porcelain bathroom flooring, it was gorgeous.

I started packing away everything, as Mindy watched me. I kinda liked the show. After I put away all the clothes, I walked over and kissed Mindy. But then the kiss intensified. I didn't want to hurt her again, or make love with her again until she matured. She was about to take her shirt off, as I was about to pull away, and tell her no, but we were interrupted with a banging at the door.

I walked over, and opened it, to find a police officer standing there, asking if I knew Mindy Macready. I said no, as he walked to the next door.

I closed the door, and stood there silent, before pacing back and forth across the hotel room, before Mindy put a hand on my shoulder, asking me to calm down. I screamed at her, and said no. They were searching for my girlfriend. How was I supposed to stay calm?

But, then Mindy's gentle voice calmed me down a bit, and said she was just as scared as I was, and that they were after _her _not me. So, I apologized, and we held an embrace, before Mindy asked me, what we're gonna do. I said we're gonna call Marcus, and ask him to help us, get off the police's ass for awhile. She was nervous about it at first, before she agreed.

We then, heard screaming outside our balcony, and walked out to find Miley Cyrus's Charity Concert, playing _Adore You, _across the street from us. We started swaying back and forth to the music, before I picked Mindy up, cradled her in my arms like a baby, before I mouthed the song to her.

She smiled, before she started falling asleep. I told her it was time to go to bed, but she said she wanted to have sex. I made up a lie, and said it was too late. She obliged, and fell asleep on my chest.

The next morning, she woke up, and we were about to call Marcus. When Mindy did, Marcus was screaming at her, but the minute Mindy said we needed help, her anger vanished into concern. She told him, that we needed to get off the police's ass for awhile. He thought about it, before agreeing. But, we had to return to New Jersey, and explain everything to him.

We agreed, and Mindy hung up. She hugged me, and then asked me if I wanted to have sex. I said no, and told her, I shouldn't have done it the first time, and that she is still way too young to have sex. I wasn't going to hurt her anymore. And we would continue to make love, when she screamed, and shouted, and told me she was going to fuck me. But, I just continued to pack the bags, and then we were off back to NYC.

When we knocked on Marcus's door, he opened it, as we walked in, and sat down. We told him everything that happened, and that we needed his help. He said he'll try his best.

Before...he asked me to leave.

I was shocked. I wasn't leaving Mindy.

I told him, as politely as I could...FUCK NO! He just told me to leave before Mindy stepped in, and said I was staying. We fought for about 10 minutes before he gave up, and told me I had to stay in the guest room, if I did so. I agreed, and Mindy and I started walking up towards our rooms before Marcus stopped us and said...

"Chris D'amico is alive..."

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

What?" I asked, so fucking confused and shocked.

Chris D'amico could NOT be alive! We left him and all of his cunts dead on the floor! I almost died from that Russian bodybuilder! You know...before I killed her, because ya know...i'm Hit Girl after all right?

But this couldn't be true. It couldn't, it wouldn't.

"Mindy...Chris D'amico is alive...it was on the news, that her survived the shark attack some how." Marcus said, walking over to Dave and I.

"What the fuck are you talking about Marcus?" I asked, stepping forward from Dave, to stare Marcus down, to see if he was lying, or telling the truth.

Dave just seemed to be trying to process this all. Looking at the ground, thinking deeply.

Suddenly, Marcus burst out laughing. He had his hands on his knees laughing his fucking ass off. I just stood there, my mouth half open, gawking at him. Dave was looking at me, with eyebrows arched, trying to ask me what the fuck was going on.

"Why the hell are you laughing Marcus?" I asked, in gawk.

He finally composed himself enough, to stop laughing, and make a straight face long enough to say "I'm just kidding Min."

"WHAT?!" I screamed, half mad, half laughing.

Why the fuck would he pull a prank on me like that!? I looked over at Dave, who looked like there was vomit on the ground, and it smelt funny.

"Haha, I just wanted to see how you would react." He laughed, as he walked over to the kitchen, with his head back, laughing his ass off.

I just stood there, mouth half open, eyebrows raised.

"Uh..." I sputtered out, looking at Dave, who had a tilt in his head, staring at the ground, confused as fuck.

I quickly shook my head, What the fuck? Why did he just do that? I think I had a fricken heart attack. I just shook my head, and grabbed Dave's hand, and brought him up to my room, quickly so Marcus wouldn't catch us.

My room was still the same old, pink butterfly, unicorn shit. Same old, same old.

I sat on the edge of the bed, patting it, motioning for Dave to sit beside me.

"Um, if Marcus catches me, he'll rip my dick off, and make me suck it." Dave said, in a over exaggerated tone.

I rolled my eyes, smiled, and said "No, he won't. I won't let him."

He looked around, trying to find something to argue about, but he finally let out a huge sigh, and gave in. He walked over to the bed, sat on it, with legs off the edge, feet on the floor, and dug into my lips.

They were soft, and warm. Just like always. I tried to intensify it, into sex, but when I did, he just grimaced, so I finally stopped.

"Okay, what the fuck is going on? I can maul your face, but when I want sex, you pull away." I said, looking at him annoyingly.

He looked around the room, trying to find something to say, before he gave up, and said "I still think you're too young."

I rolled my eyes, and turned my head to the left, before locking my eyes on his again, which were full of sorrow.

"We did it once already! Why do you care now?" I asked, gently as I could.

He closed his eyes, sighed, and looked at me with a lot of pain, in his eyes.

"I feel like a fucking pedophile." He sighed out, looking at the ground.

I looked at him with sadness. He should not feel like a pedophile! He is the farthest thing from one! He is NOT a pedo!

I wrapped my arms around him, letting him smell my natural scent. It smelt like flowers and blood.

"You are _not _a pedophile! I'm 15 and you're 18! 3 years off! Some relationships are over 7 years off!" I smiled into his shoulder.

I could tell he _wanted _to believe me, but I guess it just isn't that easy to. I get it, he feels like he's fucking a 3 year old kid, but he _isn't. _He just needs to learn that. And I will be the one to teach him that. I have a goal set. Dave will fuck me. Hard, and loooonnnggg.

"I get that Min, but not right now." Dave said casually, pulling away from the embrace, and started getting off the bed, before I jumped on him, pushing him back first on to my pink bed, pinning him down, with my hands on his wrists, and my feet on his ankles. This bitch, wasn't going _anywhere._

"What are you going?" Dave said, trying to act casual, but we both knew, that wasn't happening.

"You aren't going anywhere, without fucking me." I say, sighing like we were going to be here for awhile.

Dave laughed, before easily standing up, with me still wrapped around him. He stood up, and walked to the door opening it, with my arms wrapped around his neck, and my legs around his waist. Acting like noting was happening. I let out an occasional bolt of lingering sighing, pretending to look at my nails.

He smiled and shook his head, before walking into his room, and sitting on his bed, me still wrapped around him, like a Koala on a tree.

He casually took out a comic book, and started to read it, still trying to act, as if I wasn't even here. Bitch. He wasn't going to win this.

He started to hum, and I rolled my eyes.

"You going to get off now?" Dave said, not breaking his trance on the _Batman _comic book.

"Nope." I replied happy, and high pitched.

"Okkaayy." Dave sighed, as he was starting to lean back, on to his bed, with me still attached to him, like a cub, attached to a Bear.

He just crossed his feet, and let out a lingering sigh.

This was war.

I just sighed, and continued lay on Dave's chest.

5 minutes later, the war was interrupted with Marcus screaming my name down the hall. "MINDY!"

"WHAT?!" I screamed back, Dave perked his ears, and looked up from his comic book.

"GET OUT OF DAVE'S ROOM!" He screamed back.

Quick in a flash, Dave got up, and pulled me off of him, leading me to the door.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I argued, try to stand still, not letting him push me away, and out the door.

"Marcus told you to leave. If I don't listen to him, he will kick me out." He said, pushing me out of the door, and closing it.

_"That's it." _I thought to myself, as I marched downstairs to the living room, where Marcus was sitting with his knee, on top of the other, reading _50 Shades of Gray._

"Marcus, why the fuck did you yell at me, to get out of Dave's room?!" I screamed, stepping in front of him.

He looked up from his magazine, to stare at me "I don't want you in his room, for too long." He said, before going back to the book, like I wasn't even here.

Oh Heeeeelllll no.

I grabbed the book from his grasp, and threw it across the room. He just looked at me in shock.

"Marcus. Me and Dave are _dating,_ do you understand the concept of that?" I ask, bending my torso, to look him dead in the eyes.

"Yes, but you are too young for sex." He says casually.

"**WE ALREADY HAD SEX ONCE! BUT, NOW DAVE DOESN'T WANT TO, BECAUSE HE THINKS I'M TOO FUCKING YOUNG! YES! MARCUS! I HAD SEX! I FUCKED HIS BRAINS OUT! AND GUESS WHAT?! IT FELT FUCKING GOOD!" **I screamed at the top of my lungs, as Marcus stood there in complete shock, not knowing what to say.

I can't believe I just said that. But...if it get's him to see that I love Dave, then...Y.O.L.O

"What?" He sputtered out. I just stood up confidently, showing him, I did just say that.

"DAVE!" He screams out, not breaking eye contact with me.

All of a sudden, Dave rushes down the stairs, and stands beside me.

"Dave, did you have sex with Mindy?" He asks, strangely calm.

I just look at Dave, as he looks at me with unknowing eyes. He looks at Marcus, and gives a confident nod.

"Do you regret it?" Marcus says, expecting Dave to change his answer.

"No. I love Mindy, and she loves me. No, I do not regret making love with her." He says, looking at Marcus with burning honesty.

A smile curls at the side of my right lip.

"Do you love this boy Mindy?" Marcus asks me, looking at me with confusion but trusting face.

"It's the kind of love you _fight _for." I say smiling, as Dave grasps my hand, squeezing it slightly, smiling at me.

Marcus suddenly stands up in front of Dave, looking him dead in the eyes. I eye him suspiciously, making sure he won't lay a finger on him.

He just holds out his hand out to Dave, and smiles.

Relief washes through me. I smile.

Dave smiles, and takes his hand, and gives it a firm shake.

"Make sure you use condoms please. That's all i'm asking." Marcus says, his smile vanishing, and turning into pure concern.

"I'm on the pill. I took it ever since I had my period." I say smiling, even though I just admitted that.

Dave laughs, and so does Marcus.

"Okay, don't get too noisy." Marcus says, walking into the kitchen.

"We won't!" I scream back at him smiling.

I turn to Dave, and kiss him hard and long. He kisses me back, and we press our foreheads together, looking into each other's green eyes. A smile curls into my lips, as Dave does the same.

"We did it." I whisper. Dave responds by kissing me deeply.

With Marcus's approval, I have so many plans for us for the future. First plan, is getting Dave to fuck me. This plan is put into action tonight. After Marcus goes to bed...

Shit will go down...


	13. Chapter 13

10:00 pm. And i'm lying in bed with Dave, after a night of NO sex. I tried. I really did. Here's a recap of tonight:

_After Marcus let me and Dave be together, as long as we used protection, we decided to hit the hay. It was early, but we were tired as fuck. It was around...7:00 pm. I pushed Dave into our room, and locked the door. I pushed him on the bed, and started to undress him. He quickly, without pushing me off of him, got up, and started to redress. After he stood up from the bed, and started to button up his flannel shirt. I sat on the edge of the bed, legs crossed. Suddenly, I pounced on him, stopping him from dressing himself back up. I started to kiss him, as I forced my tongue into his mouth. His eyes opened, and gently pushed me off of him, and hopped into bed. I stood there pissed off. _

_I got an idea. _

_I left the room, and drove my Ducati to Victoria's Secret. I picked out a purple lace lingerie. It was see through, with white fluff around the bra trim. I bought a new pair of purple lace panties that matched the lingerie, along with a new purple bra, to tie it all together. I thought maybe this would 'enhance' me and Dave's "Sex Life."  
_

_It didn't._

But to brighten my mood up, this bitch at the check out desk, asked me about a billion questions, about why I was buying lingerie.

_"Ugh, you look a little young to buying 'grown up' stuff sweetie." A blonde bitch asked me, at the check out counter._

_"And you look a little old, to be working at 'Victoria's Secret'...sweetie." I sassed, back at her._

_"Why are you buying this?"_

_"For my dad, for a birthday present for my mom. He doesn't know what to buy her."_

_"I see...why isn't your dad with you right now?"_

_"He wants it to be a surprise."_

_"Well-"_

_ "IT'S FOR MY LOVER YOU BITCH!" I interrupted her, mid __sentence. Maybe I shouldn't have said that..._

_"You just said it was for your dad, now it's for your lover?"_

_"Yes...we're from the South..." I said, as she checked me out._

_I went home, it was around 8:00 pm, right now. Everyone was sleeping. I went to the washroom, and threw on my new sexy outfit. I was sure Dave would fuck me, when he saw this. _

_I took a quick look in the mirror, and smiled._

_I'm getting laid ttooonniigghhhtt._

_I turned on the light in our room, and walked in. _

_"Dave." I whispered._

_He opened his eyes, as I leaned up against the wall with my hand behind my head, with my elbow resting against the wall, with my leg bent the slightest. Trying my best to look sexy._

_Dave opened his eyes, and looked at me._

_And then it happened._

_He started laughing, shaking his head, and looked up at the ceiling. He kept on laughing, as he turned over, and dug his head in the pillows, and started to fall asleep again.  
_

_I'd failed._

So, that's what happened. And i'm lying here in bed, beside Dave, looking at the ceiling, horny as fuck. Whilst my boyfriend is snoring away like a bitch.

Fuck my life.

I rolled over, and stared at Dave's back. I started drawing little circles on it.

Fuck. There was no way, I was getting sleep tonight. Not whilst i'm this horny.

I'll just go out on patrol, for a bit.

I rolled out of bed, careful of not waking Dave. I quietly put on my costume, and head out. I was tip toeing downstairs, not to wake Marcus, and I was out the door. I grabbed my BO Staff, and two hand gun's. I think that's enough for tonight.

I was walking down my street, looking for any signs of trouble. I was careful to not be seen by anyone. If they saw Hit Girl...wait...SHIT!

I can't save anyone! If they see me, they'll call the cops, and i'm done...so is Marcus. And if I call the cops, after I helped a bitch out, they'll say "Who saved you?" and they'll respond with "Some bitch, in a purple costume."

Hit Girl.

And then they'll find me, throw me in jail, and i'll be raped by some bitch named "Big Jo." I can't get raped. I have a little ass, they'll devour that shit. I may be Hit Girl, and be a deadly killer, but when 10 big ass women, come at me, the only thing I can do to save myself, is give them head.

I'm screwed.

I'm standing in the middle of the street, at 10:30 pm, looking like some lost drunken whore. Thinking about what I should do.

Go back? Stay here?

I kept thinking about it, before I decided I wanted to stay, and fight crime. If they catch me...well...that's the job. I'm a vigilante. A vigilante who is _really _fucking horny. Why am I so turned on tonight? And every night? I need to make a note to myself, to research this shit up.

_"Yahoo, why is a 15 year girl so fucking horny?"_

I kept walking, until I hit the city, and heard nearby screaming. I ran to 3 men, dressed in costumes, holding a women down to the ground, trying to rip her clothes off, in a dark ally. There was a man dressed in a red suite, with his face normal white dude. His costume was a red suite, with a black undershirt, with black dress shoes. He had light blond hair spiked up, like a porky pine.

Another was in a black suite, dressed with a red undershirt. He was basically the complete opposite of the porky pine bitch. He had blonde hair, also spiked up. Wait...HOLY SHIT THEY'RE TWINS! Both same costume, just complete opposites, and both looked exactly the same. Blonde spiked up hair, and everything. They were about 6'5, and broad. They had a face, that made them look like they just busted out of a psych ward. Big eyes, small lips.

And the last one...Wow.

7 ft, broad male. He was wearing all black. Everything black. His suite, his undershirt, his shoes. All black. Even his skin. Black dude. His hair was black too. It was trimmed almost bald, but not quite. You could see his black trims still. His face was half normal. The other two were white. His other half of his face, his left side...burned...

HOLY SHIT.

Half of his face was pure burned. His one eye was covered, by skin, and you couldn't see it. His cheeks were red, and bloody. His mouth was almost all burned, but not all of it.

This dude was fucking creepy.

The two porky pine twins, were holding the women down, whilst the burned face black dude, was trying to rip off her skirt.

I burst into action, and kicked the black faced burned dude, in the back balls, causing him to scream, and turn around, whilst the porky pine twins ran for me, grabbing both of my arms, and pulling me back against the brick wall, whilst the lady crawled away, crying. I tried to head butt the black suite porky pine dude, but he effortlessly took his hand, and smashed my head against the wall. I closed my eyes to the pain, trying to stay strong. I kicked with all my might, but they all just laughed. I didn't scream. No way. I wouldn't give them that satisfaction.

I tried all my best moves, but they just laughed, and kept on laughing.

The black faced burned dude, started walking towards me. He looked at me with his black eyes, and pulled out a small razor blade. Quick as lightning, he pointed it to my abdomen. I didn't flinch. I just stared into his dark eyes. Staring him down.

"Ahh..Hit Girl. So nice to meet you." He said, his voice overly deep.

The porky pine twins laughed their asses off.

"Who the fuck are you?" I grunted out. Trying to escape. But there was no use, the barbie dolls, were too strong.

"Nice to meet you Hit Girl. Those are the 'Blood Twins', and i'm 'The Piranha'' He smiled an evil smile, and that's when I figure out why he called himself "The Piranha."

His teeth were sharp, like little triangles. He razored them, to look like Piranha teeth. All of them, sharp as knives.

I grimaced. He was fucking ugly.

"We're all followers of 'The Motherfucker', and would like to continue his pathway of being a villain. It was quite a shame, he died. But, whatever, i'll finish the job for him. No big deal." Piranha said, smiling with his shark teeth.

The "Blood Twins" grinned, and then I horked up saliva, and spit at Shark Boy.

He stopped laughing, and his face was turned into a glare, with spit running down his burned face, and on to the pavement. The twins were about to choke me to death, before Sharky held out a hand to stop them. They just kept there evil glares on me, as Burned Face, walked towards me, and stared at me.

"Wow, I thought you'd be quite the challenge Hit Girl. I guess not." He laughed, as the blade hit my abdomen, and I grunted out in pain. The twins let me fall to the ground before, they kicked me a few times in the stomach. Before I coughed up blood, on to the ground.

I then screamed, before everything went black. And the only thing I could hear, were the laughs of the "Piranha", and the "Blood Twins."

**Yeah so, CLIFFHANGER! But, yeah, new followers of "The Motherfucker." Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Lingering pain.

That's all I felt right now. Lingering pain. In my stomach, thighs, head, and back. Everywhere. It was never ending right now. And if you asked me what I saw.

Nothing.

Pure black. I don't know where I am, who I was with, am I dead? Did I really have to ask myself this. _Am I dead?_ That's an immense question I was asking myself. Am I dead? The truth is...I don't know. I don't know if i'm dead or alive. The last thing I remember is 'The Piranha', and his 'Blood Twins', the followers of the 'Motherfucker', beat me unconscious. They were _strong, _and i'm not over-reacting, they were strong. I couldn't even handle the Twins. And the other dude...the 'Piranha', was ugly as fuck. His face was so awful looking, it made my hair rise. His left side of his face, was burned. All burned. He had teeth, that looked like shark teeth, and a voice...a voice that was so deep, it could make _Adele _jealous.

I couldn't hear anything, but slight humming. But, the humming started to turn into slight whimpering, and the whimpering turned into screaming. Full on, death scream of bloody murder.

"MINDY!" The voice screamed. It was a male voice. It had a little bit of rasp in it.

Suddenly, I saw a figure outlined in the dark. It had curly hair, and broad shoulders. It didn't take me long, to figure out who it was screaming.

Dave.

* * *

"MINDY!" I cried, as I found my girlfriend on the ground, of a dark ally way, beaten and blood surrounding her. A stab wound impelled into her lower abdomen. I screamed, and cried, trying to force her awake.

I woke up, and noticed she wasn't beside me. It was around 1 am, and I was on edge, trying to look for her. I didn't want to wake Marcus, because she was probably couldn't sleep, and she was out on patrol. Stupid idea. She shouldn't have went out, knowing that the police are on her ass, and are willing to throw her in jail.

After I searched for her, I found her lying on the ground of an ally way, by the Empire State Building. I rushed to her side, and was trying to shake her awake. I didn't know if she was dead or not. But I wasn't willing to find out.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"HELP MY GIRLFRIEND WAS STABBED!" I screamed to the operator, trying to control my breathing.

She can't be dead. She's Hit Girl.

"Sir, where are you?"

"BY THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING!" I cried, as I hung up.

I tried to shake her, but she wasn't waking up anytime soon.

"Mindy..." I tried again. I started hyperventilating.

"No.." I whimpered, as I placed my head in her shoulder, and cried into the leather.

It wasn't long before the ambulance arrived.

They rushed out of the truck, in packs of wolves. SHIT! They have to know her name! If I tell them her name, she will go to jail! Fuck, I didn't think of this. I ran my hands through my hair, and breathed heavily. The paramedics rushed over to Mindy, with a gurney, and placed her on top of it, strapped her in, and ran back to the ambulance, I ran after them, and hopped in the truck.

The paramedics ripped her clothes off, and checked her heartbeat, as they tried to shock her awake.

"CLEAR!" The male doctor screamed, as he shocked her.

* * *

"CLEAR!" Someone screamed, as I shouted and shot up, to people surrounding me.

I was in a haze, and everything was blurry, but I can see some things.

I was in some sort of truck. As I looked around, I noticed that I was in an ambulance. My tits were exposed, which made me feel very self cautious. I don't know why though. I wasn't usually self cautious.

I looked around to find Dave, staring back at me with nothing but sadness, and happiness in his eyes. It was a mush of the two emotions. He had tears running down his face, and a smile plastered with it.

"GET HER TO ICU NOW!" One of the bitches shouted.

Dave looked over at the dudes, with the shocking system, and the man asked him "What's her name?"

FUCK! HE CAN'T TELL HIM MY NAME!

"Mindy Macready." He replied bluntly, as he stroked my hair.

WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?!

My eyes were barley open, as a tear fell from the side of my eyes. As I sadly looked up at Dave.

I didn't wanna be here. And I don't wanna go to jail either. And i'm doing both too. Fuck my life. I wanna be dead now.

Dave looked back down at me, will a small smile on the side of his face, as he gently stroked my hair, and sniffled.

"You're gonna be okay Mindy..." He whispered, before continuing with "just please, stay with us."

I half smiled, my eyes barley open. Tears forming at the side of my eyes.

The paramedics continued to work on me before- ha! 'work on me'. But, that's besides the point the paramedics continued to work on me, before one of the men, stopped and looked at my costume.

"Is this Hit Girl?" He asked Dave, not tearing his eyes away from me, as everyone continued to work on my body.

Dave looked at him, confusingly as he responded evidently "Yeah?" like I was some sort of celebrity. Ha, he was showing me off like Kim Kardasian's dad, shows off how successful his daughter is... HAHAHA! I can't even finish the sentence without me laughing my ass off.

"Holy shit!" The doctor responded, whilst tapping his friend on the shoulder, and pointing to me.

"THAT'S HIT GIRL!" He laughed excitedly, as if I was a puppy to a little girl.

The other doctor looked at me and squealed and jumped up and down, waving his fists.

And then the he talked...

"O.M.G gurr, it's Hit Girl! She's the poo! IT'S THE POO!" He shouted, with the most girly voice i've _ever _heard. It almost made me laugh. Dave started snickering, but I could tell, he was trying to hold it in. It made me chuckle a little.

This gay guy, was like 5 ft, with a deep red dyed hair comb over, the rest of his hair blonde.

"Yes it's Hit Girl." Dave chuckled, as he looked over at me, stroking my hair, and looking into my eyes. Looking almost..._proud _to say it was Hit Girl, that made me smile._  
_

"Be careful boo, the PO-PO are after your GO-GO." He responded, as he handed a bandage wrapping to his other doctor friend.

I loved this guy. He stood with a bend on his left knee, and his right hand up to his chest, curling his fingers, like he was at the spa.

"GIGI! DON'T TALK TO HER! WE'RE WORKING RIGHT NOW!" A female doctor, screamed.

Gigi flicked his tongue, and rolled his eyes and said "Ooo, someone's on their period aren't they?" as he bent over, to wrap the bandages on my thigh. Whispering to himself, in an annoyed manner.

The nurse, glared at him, Gigi rolled his eyes and blurted out "Calm down Bloody Mary. I'm fixing her bandage."

God I love this bitch.

"How did this happen?" The nurse asked.

"I don't know. I just found her lying on the ground of a dark ally, with a stab wound in her. No one was around." Dave explained.

The nurse nodded, and proceeded to fix me.

Dave looked at me, and asked me if I was alright. "I'm doing fine..." I responded, sighing a little.

"Does anything hurt?" He asked me. I shook my head. Nothing really did hurt. They mostly healed everything.

Dave nodded, and a smile crept on the side of his face.

"What?" I asked grinning.

"You're so pretty..." He replied with his usual dorky grin.

"Oooo, boo someone's going to get it..." Gigi smirked, as he tightened my bandage, looking up at us.

"Get what?" Dave smirked.

"You know...sexy, sexy time..." Gigi said with an amused tone, as he started to pretend to fuck the gurney, as if they were having sex. He flung his head back, as he moved his hips in a circular motion on the gurney.

I laughed. "Actually no, he won't fuck me anymore. He says 'i'm too young.'" I look at Dave, and roll my eyes, and give a seductive smile.

"Mmm, girl, give her what she needs." Gigi have a wanting grin, as he raised his eyebrows,

"Yeah, give this girl what she needs." I repeat, smiling, hoping that he will.

Hoping.

* * *

We arrive at the hospital, as i'm rushed in through the doors, and into the ER. We were going to go to the ICU, but I guess, I was recovering too well, to be in there. But I can't blame them. I'm mother fucking Hit Girl for fuck sakes!

People immediately start to work on me again, but this time they were _real _doctors. Not nurses.

Dave stood beside me the whole time, holding my hand, and tell me everything is alright. I usually just nod, and smile.

A old dude, walks in, holding a silver clipboard, and asks Gigi what my name was...

Shit...

"Her? Oh honey, that's Mindy Macready...Hit Girl!" He squealed like a pig, jumping up, and down.

The man stops, and looks up at me. He has no emotion in his eyes. "Laura, go call officer Blanton." He says to the nurse, never breaking eye contact with me. I dim my eyes. The nurse runs out of the room, and heads towards the phone.

FUCK! I'm going to jail.

"Wait...wow, wow, wow...why are you calling the cops?" Dave asks, walking towards the doctor, looking him dead in the eyes. Begging for a challenge.

"Mindy Macready is wanted. I'm calling the cops." The old fuck responds, backing away from Dave, before Dave's hand shot out, and grabbed his arm, turning him back around to face him.

"You're not calling _anyone_." Dave threatens, glaring at him with a protective face.

Ohh shit...

"Let go of me sir." The doctor, spits back, ripping his arm from Dave's grasp, and backing up. "I'm going to mention you too sir." He says, backing out of the room.

Dave ran his hands through his hair, and looks at me with a worried expression. He kneels down beside me, and apologizes.

"I'm so sorry Mindy...i'm sorry, i'm sorry..." He whines, tears forming in his eyes. I cup his face, and say "It's fine", before kissing him deeply.

He pulls away, with a surprised, and confused expression. I look confused.

"How _did _this happen?" He asks.

I close my eyes, and sigh.

"Chris D'amico has new followers. 'The Blood Twins," which are 6 ft twins, that are strong as fuck, and 'The Piranha', which is a 7 ft, black dude, with his left side of his face, burned, with razor sharp teeth. They said they wanted to finish Chris's job, and kill us. I don't know why I couldn't handle them, I thought i'm stronger than them, but I guess not..I don't know why they didn't kill me..." I trailed off, as I remembered what they said to me.

_"We're not going to kill you now Hit Girl, we'll wait, and kill you and your boyfriend, back to back."_

I snapped back to reality, and finished with "They want to kill us back to back."

Dave has a faraway look in his eyes. He looks pissed off, and his jaw clenched.

"Dave..." I say smoothly.

He doesn't need to get worried.

"Are you okay?" I whisper, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

He looks back at me, before saying "Are you _fucking _kidding me?" He answers, with an annoyed tone.

I smile, and kiss him. "Just one more dude to take down." I laugh.

He hits the back of his head, against the wall, and smiles. "One more guy." He laughs.

"What are we gonna do about the police?" I ask, not wanting Dave to get worried, but needing his support.

"We'll fight." He smiles, and kisses my head, and whispers "Don't worry." before walking out the door.

"Where are you going?!" I scream, sitting up from the bed.

"Calling Marcus." He replies, not looking back.

I slump down into the bed, and sigh. I really don't wanna go to jail. I can't leave Dave, to fight those guys by himself.

These thoughts were cut short, as I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to arguing. I fluttered my eyes open, and sit up, to find Gigi writing things on a silver clipboard.

He still had the bend in his knee, which made me laugh.

"GOOD MORNING HONEY!" He exclaimed, happily walking over to me, with a bounce in his step, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Who's arguing out there?" I ask curiously.

"Your B.F, and some Dominican black dude." He replies, smiling.

Shit! Marcus!

I start to get out of bed, but a cord that's on my wrist, catches me.

"Wow, there tiger. I'll bring them in." He smiles, lying me back, on the bed. I sigh, and nod.

"Want the T.V on?" He asks me, going to grab the remote. I agree, as he turns on the news.

_"Breaking News: 10 people dead, at Central Park. Suspects said they saw 3 men committing this murder. Says there were 2 blonde men, along with a black man, with burn marks, and razor sharp teeth. Suspects think we're dealing with a cereal killer..."_

"SHIT!" I scream at the T.V, as glance over to Dave, and Marcus standing in the doorway, with mouths agape.

My eyes widened, as I look at the ground, with my mouth wide open.

WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GONNA DO?! THE POLICE IS ON MY ASS! AND THAT DOCTOR DUDE IS CALLING THEM NOW!

Suddenly, 2 cops knocked on the door, behind Marcus and Dave

"Miss Macready, i'm officer Blanton, and this is officer Markon..."

Grreeaaatttt...

This should be fun...

* * *

"Miss Macready, you are accused of murder, towards 6 men..." The officer starts, before Dave cuts him off.

"Stop. Yes, she killed those men. But how many men did those guys kill? Because, I distinctively remember, and so does the rest of New York, that Chris D'amico, was killing people everyday. He wanted everyone dead, and he killed anyone in his way. _Mindy _only killed the people, that _deserved _to be killed. Not the other way around. She did good! She helped this city, be turned into something good for once! She wanted to make a difference in this world and she did. Now before you say 'Well she still killed people...' and shit, just think of this...no cop of yours, got to Chris D'amico, when she did. All of your so called 'police' didn't do _shit! _They might have _tried, _but nothing happened! And now, look! Chris D'amico is dead because of her! And if you looked at the news, there's 3 new guys, killing everybody! And you won't be able to stop them! SHE WILL! So, I would let her go, before everyone in New York ends up dead. Let her help. She is good. SO, DON'T KNOCK SOMEONE, FOR PLAYING A GAME YOU WON'T EVEN SUITE UP FOR!" Dave screamed.

Everyone looked shocked, including the cops. We all stood there stunned. Not moving, not even breathing. Eyes widened, even Dave's, he probably doesn't even realize he said that.

And then, from across the room Gigi, starts clapping hard and loud, breaking the awkward silence.

"YEAH! YOU TELL HIM GURR!" He screams, happily.

We all still don't move, and the only noise in the room, is Gigi's profuse clapping.

"Shit..." One of the cops stated, stunned.

"He's right..." Marcus said, as he brought a hand up to Dave's shoulder.

The cops exchange glances, before saying they are going to discuss it, in the hallway.

They leave, as I call Dave over beside me.

He obliged, and walked over to me, and as soon as he got close to me, I smashed my lips into his. I was kissing him as hard as I could.

Marcus rolled his eyes, as he glanced over at Gigi, standing there smiling.

"Who are you?" He asks, in a pissed off expression. Probably thinking that he likes me, or something.

"Why are you in her room for this long? She has a boyfriend, as you can see..." He gestures, over to Dave and I kissing.

"Oh please..." Gigi states, with his overly gay voice, as he rolls his eyes to Marcus.

Marcus's eyes widen as he quickly apologizes, and backs off, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"Oh it's fine, you're kinda cute..." Gigi smiles seductively, as he starts to make his way over to Marcus.

"Oh hell no!" Marcus screams, as she starts to run out the door, before the 2 officers got in his way.

Marcus looks stunned, as he walks back slowly into the room. The officers look confused, before they shake their heads and say "We've talked to our boss, and we've decided you can continue to help us take down those guys, but if you hurt, or have _any _sort of psychical damage done to someone, that's not with them, or helping them, you will be incarcerated. Understood?" He asks, lowering his head.

"Yes." I reply back.

They nod, and walk out of the room.

"Yes!" I shout.

"Oh, and before we leave..." The cops walk back in, so I quickly settle down, and act cool.

"Before we leave, you're allowed to use anyone of our NYCPD men/women." He says, as he walks away.

"Thanks!" I shout back.

We all start cheering, and jumping for joy, before Gigi says "We should have a party! Some food, maybe a little wine..." he slowly looks at Marcus, giving him a seductive smile, as he makes his way towards him.

"I'll meet you two at home!" He screams, as he runs out of the room, with Gigi following behind him, with his little gay running.

Dave and I look at each other, before bursting out laughing, as I lean in to kiss him. All i'm worried about, is taking down those new Cunts...

**A/N: Hey! Hope you liked it! The rest of the chapters will be around this length. Anyway, review!**


End file.
